Smile
by ayokiana
Summary: He loves everything about her but she hates everything about him. What happens when she slowly begins to fall for him?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**_

Kukai's P.O.V

Her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it's quite precious to me. When she smiles my whole days instantly becomes better and I feel and if I can run a thousand miles. It even makes me feel all bubbly on the inside sometime just knowing that it's me she's smiling at. And when she laughs I can't help but laugh along with her. Out of everything about her I think I love her smile the most though...how she smile even when things don't seem to be going right. I love her personality, her way of thinking but most if all I just love her.

Utau's P.O.V

His smile is simply annoying and it envelops every bit of me in irritation. When he smiles I get this overwhelming urge to smack the crap out of him. I hate the fact that whenever he smiles I can't help but smile along with him. Although his laugh can be cute at times I really hate it because it leaves me no other choice but to laugh with him. I must admit that I hated his way of talking...his personality...everything, he was so unbelieveably optimistic whereas I had to fake happiness countless times. I hate hope he can cheer me up and get me to do the silliest of things. How everytime I'm around him I can't help but feel to hold him for hours on end, to grab him and kiss him. But most of all I hate the fact that no matter what I do, say or the amount of times I change my mind...well at least try to I can't help but love him.

Kukai's P.O.V

I remember everything as if it was just yesterday it happened. That stupid guy turned you down when you confessed to him saying that he would never date such an ugly girl, I would've taught him a lesson but you begged me not to do anything stupid. I still don't understand why you told me not to but I'm sure it was for a good cause. I stayed up most of that night comforting you and whispering that he was right you're not pretty...you're absolutely beautiful. You held onto me and slept on my chest all night, even then I still didn't have the courage to tell you that I loved you.

Utau's P.O.V

As time went by I gradually stopped hating those things about you and started to like them more and more with each passing day. We spent time as friends, had a little friendly competition here and there since you firmly believed that a girl could never beat a guy in an eating competition. Each time I would gladly prove you wrong. I remember running to your house that night after that big fight with my dad. You always knew how to cheer me up and make all the pain go away even if only for a moment. You held me close to you and told me that everything would be alright, that you loved me...I said that I loved you too. We both had our first kiss that day.

Kukai's P.O.V

I don't think I'll ever forget our first fight, we didn't contact each other for a week and a half and I hurt so much. It hurt seeing you and not being able to talk,touch or even just laugh with you. I tried countless times to get you to talk to me but you always found a way to get away from me so I tried going to your house. I was determined to get you to understand what happened and wouldn't go away until you did, I didn't even budge when the rain started to pour. You came outside and gave me the tightest bear hug ever and we both apologized. I grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into a kiss, after we pulled apart thee rain had miraculously stopped falling. We both got the flu but I think it was definitely worth it.

Utau's P.O.V

Today I'm walking down the aisle in my mom's wedding dress and as I look down the aisle I can't believe that this is actually happening. When I finally got down the aisle you gave me the brightest smile ever...not that I think about it I still love that smile and I always will. We still love each other even though there have been a few bumps now and then along the road but we've managed to overcome them and reach where we are today.

Kukai's P.O.V

I can't believe it's already been ten years since we got married. We were blessed with two wonderful twins, Adrian and Haruhi. The funny thing is that Adrian is a male version of you and Haruhi is a female version of me and they look like you in so many ways but they have my eyes and our stubborn personalities. Can you imagine a house full of stubborn people? Well it's actually a lot of fun. Today is their ninth birthday and you look so happy.

Utau's P.O.V

It's still hard sometime when I remember that you're gone. I wish you could've seen your third grandchild though, she's so pretty and even has your eyes and hair. You would've been eighty-two years today and I miss you so much, I've been in the hospital for almost four months now and I know it's time for me to go. But I'm not sad because I know when I re-open my eyes I'll see you smiling at me again. so as I finally fall asleep with a picture of us laughing together lingering in my mind.


End file.
